With the development of technologies, deformable devices such as flexible devices become increasingly popular. Deformable devices have changeable shapes, and therefore bring users a lot of new user experience. For example, demands of users for wearable devices to meet different body curves, demands for devices to have increased sizes for using and decreased sizes for carrying, and the like are met more easily. When deformable interaction devices are used to perform interaction, different experience is also brought to users.